


Hangover Remedy

by GritaChita



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, First Time Meeting, M/M, SeiGou - Freeform, Seigou Wedding, Sourin AU, everyone else is just mentioned, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Rin woke up with a really bad hangover. And the next minute he found a stranger sleeping on his bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Using haikyuubaes-and-bakas's real-life prompt on Tumblr. Please enjoy!

Everything inside Rin’s head was pounding, like his brain was trying to escape his head. Groaning, Rin forced his brain to stop pounding and start remembering what happened the night before. Not that he could remember much, anyway.

He remembered though, when Nagisa shoved him a shot after the blonde saw him crying in the bar on Gou’s wedding reception. The blonde’s face was slightly red from whatever it was he drank before.

_“It’s okay, Rin-chan. Sei-chan is a good guy and I’m sure he’ll make Gou-chan happy.”_

Why Rin agreed with Nagisa at the first place, he had no idea – but well, Nagisa always managed to get him to do something fools. So of course, one shot turned into two and then two had to turn into a number Rin couldn’t even bother to remember. Rin was not one to get drunk easily, but again, Nagisa could bring out the worst in him. On top of that, he got drunk on Gou’s wedding reception. Oh, he’s never going to hear the end of it.

The next thing he knew, he woke up on his own bed – he didn’t even remember how he got there. Well, at least one of his friends was smart enough to not drink and kind enough to take him home. Rin would guess it was Makoto, but he could recall that Makoto also had a shot or two with him, so the tall man was out of the question. So was Haru, since he had to take care of lightweight Makoto. Same went to Rei though, who wouldn’t leave Nagisa’s drunken body until they got home.

Rin sighed, he barely remember who he met at the reception, why was he forcing himself to remember who took him home anyway? He should be grateful that he was safe and sound and also, thankfully, alive in his apartment room. He gave it a couple minutes before finally getting up from his bed. Ignoring the pain in his head, he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face, only to find out that his bathroom door was stuck.

Rin grunted. _That_ was not a good way to start a day.

With the remaining energy he had, he pushed the door forcefully – where a part of him wishing the bathroom floor wasn’t slippery so he wouldn’t trip over. When the door was opened, he didn’t trip – it was clean as always, there’s no stain of water or any liquid spotted. But he didn’t expect that _someone_ would be there. Well, yes, someone he didn’t know was sleeping on their stomach on his bathroom floor.

Rin blinked.

For a few seconds he didn’t move from where he was standing. But then he slowly retreated back, trying so hard to calm his mind. Seriously, how drunk could he be? There’s no way he brought anyone to his house and then let him sleeping on the bathroom floor, right? _Right?_

Rin walked back to his room and collected his phone before heading to the kitchen. He told himself that he was just imagining it. There’s no one in his bathroom. It was just his hangover that took over his brain and manipulated it in a way.

_Water would be good, it always helped_ , Rin thought. He retrieved a full bottle of water from the refrigerator and gulped it all down through his dry throat – taking an aspirin in between, then went to sit on the counter to text his friend.

> _Haru, on a scale from one to ten what is the possibility for me bringing a guy home last night? – Rin_

Rin didn’t have to wait long before he got a short answer.

> _Off the chart. – Haru_

Okay, that wasn’t really helpful. But Rin didn’t know what he expected from Haru anyway.

He took his time to wash his face in the kitchen sink. But he knew that sooner or later he needed to find out if his eyes deceived him or there was actually someone lying on his bathroom floor. And if there was, what was Rin going to do? What if they meant harm? What if they were paid by someone to kill Rin – but tripped their way in the bathroom and fainted? What if they were his stalker who finally found his house and decided to wait for Rin in the bathroom??

Rin shuddered at his own thoughts. _Well, there’s only one way to find out._

He was back to the bathroom and found out that, yes, indeed, there was actually someone, that apparently was a guy with that broad back muscle and long legs – Rin swore he was _not_ ogling that ass – sleeping on their stomach next to the bathtub.

Slowly, Rin kicked the guy’s side body so he was lying on his back and Rin could see his face. Rin was by no means a scaredy-cat like Makoto, but the guy – no matter how attractive he was – had a very intimidating aura around him. Plus, with that height and body size, the guy could take Rin down easily.

The redhead ran to his room to find his baseball bat before returning back. He hesitantly poked the guy’s cheek with the tip of his bat.

“Hey.”

The guy didn’t move. He just swatted the bat away like it was tickling his cheek. So Rin moved closer and poked his cheek harder, “Hey, wake up!”

The broad-back-muscle guy stirred a little bit and unconsciously wiping his hair from his forehead, giving Rin a clear view of his face. Rin couldn’t help but thought, _well, I wouldn’t mind being stalked by someone with a face like that, he’s really attractive and his lips are_ – hold up!

Rin knew this guy.

Rin had met him somewhere, he was sure. He scanned the guy and then realized that the guy was wearing a pair of suits. Well, a shirt and a pants suit, so his suit should be around – _ah!_ Rin smiled to himself upon finding the black suit crumpling near the guy’s head. He took it and checked all the pockets only to find a maroon tie from one of them, the one that suspiciously looked like Rin’s. He eyed the sleeping guy, _who is he and why did he come to my house to steal my tie that Gou –_

_Oh! That’s it! He was one of the guys who stood behind Seijuurou at the wedding ceremony!_

Rin felt proud of himself for remembering such things. He then put away his bat and shook the guy’s cheeks with his hands.

“Man, hey, wake up.”

The guy began to open his eyes, and _shit, his eyes_.

Cerulean eyes blinked open in confusion, staring up at the red ones. Rin smiled sheepishly, “Do you remember your name?”

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” The guy replied hesitantly before sitting up to add, “You are Gou’s brother.”

“It’s Rin. You remember me?”

“Vaguely, I do.”

Rin sighed in relief, at least the guy, Sousuke, wasn’t completely wasted. He helped Sousuke to walk to the kitchen and gave him some water and an aspirin.

Sousuke was quiet for a pretty long time and Rin got kinda worried. He was about to ask when the guy seemed to read his gesture and asked first, “Why am I here?”

“You don’t remember?” Rin asked. Not that he did, but he didn’t need to say it to Sousuke, did he?

The dark-haired man shook his head, “Uh, barely. I remember meeting you and took a couple shots with you, but that’s all. Did I do something inappropriate to you?”

It was _not_ a long sentence or anything but somehow Rin managed to get lost in the middle of it. He was too focused to stare at Sousuke’s bicep before realizing that Sousuke had asked him a question. Thankfully, Sousuke was still too drunk to notice.

“Matsuoka-san?”

“Yeah! I mean, no! No, you didn’t do anything,” Rin’s face matched with his hair, he was sure. He scratched his neck before continuing, “To be honest, I don’t even remember meeting you. All I remember was my friend shoved a dozen of shots to my table and then I was out.”

“Ah, Hazuki-san isn’t it?”

“Yeah! That’s the one.”

“He’s one ball of sunshine, isn’t he?”

Rin chuckled. Nagisa indeed was a ball of sunshine, as Sousuke put it. And if sometimes the blonde was a little bit troublesome, Rin knew Nagisa never meant to. He even considered buying the blonde something because well, at least his drunken state made Rin meeting the fine piece of art that was sitting right in front of him.

The said fine piece of art interrupted his thought, “Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my friend to pick me up and my phone died.”

“Yeah, sure. Where do you live?”

“Near Tokyo University.”

“Near the To– that’s like 10 minutes away from here, why do you need your friend to pick you up?”

Sousuke scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, you see, I’m not very good with direction. By not very good I mean terrible, I can’t even read maps.”

Rin frowned. _It can’t be that bad, right?_ But before he could spoke his thought out loud, Sousuke gave him a sheepish smile, “I once got lost in the middle of university.”

Rin made an O-form with his mouth, even when he didn’t really get why getting lost in a university would be –

“ _My_ university,” Sousuke muttered.

_Oh. OH._ And before Rin knew it, he already burst out a laugh, making Sousuke’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

“I know, it’s embarrassing.”

Rin’s laugh made Sousuke’s face redder. It was way redder than Rin’s liking, because Sousuke looked too adorable and Rin couldn’t help but stop his laugh. He cleared his throat, “So, Sousuke, I’m gonna give you an offer. You give me your phone number and then I’ll walk you home. We can grab breakfast on the way.”

_What the fuck?_ Rin cursed himself. He was about to take it back when Sousuke, still with his red face, gave Rin a smile in return, “You’re smooth, Matsuoka-san.”

_Oh thank God, Sousuke didn't accuse him for being an idiot._

“It’s Rin, and I tried. What do you say?”

Sousuke slowly stood from his chair, “How can I say no to that? Fine, let’s go, breakfast on me, Rin.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to –”

“I couldn’t let you pay for our first date, could I?”

Rin tried his hardest not to blush and formed his lips into a smirk instead, “Claiming the prize already, huh, Sousuke?”

“Well, it's the early bird that gets the worm,” Sousuke said as he walked out through the door making Rin stop in track. Sousuke noticed this and immediately apologized, “Ah, sorry, that was crossing the line. I –”

But Rin just raised his hand with the other hand on his belly, holding back a laugh, “No, no, no, it’s just so funny that I woke up before you and you claimed yourself as an early bird. But please, keep going, it’s going to be a fun day.”

Rin grinned. This morning he woke up with a bad hangover but now he got a date. It really was going to be a fun day indeed.


End file.
